The place I call home
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After Zoro gets an important message from his sensei, he decides to go home for a while and who would be better to accompany a directionless swordsman than a skilled navigator. Zoro/Nami
1. A journey home

A/N: I hope you like my new story :)

* * *

It was a normal and peaceful day on the Sunny, or at least as normal and peaceful as it could get with the Straw Hats. However the incoming news coo changed the calm atmosphere rather quickly for a certain swordsman.

Zoro was training on deck, fully focused on the heavy weight that he kept swinging over his head. Of course did he notice the arrival of the news coo from the corner of his eye, but the bird normally just brought the newspaper for Nami. Considering that, he was quite surprised when he hear a female voice next to him announce that the news coo had brought a letter for him. Setting his weight down and turning to Nami, he took the small letter from her and sat cross-legged down on the deck to read it.

The navigator was just as surprised about the letter for Zoro as the swordsman himself, so she watched his reaction closely. The swordsman's eye widened and Nami was more than curious now who had sent him a letter. Zoro never let anything about his past slip and the only people Nami knew from his past were Johnny and Yosaku, so she couldn't help but wonder. However when she saw Zoro frown deeply her curiosity vanished into concern. She always had a soft spot for him and after she had seen him for the first time after their two years apart something had changed between them.

Just when she had finally gathered enough courage to ask him if everything was alright Zoro stood up and walked over to Luffy, who was arguing with Sanji about food.

"Let's talk in the crow's nest." It was clearly a command and even though Luffy looked confused for a moment he nodded.

"Are you sure you won't get lost on the way up?" Sanji's usual insult was no surprise, Zoro's reaction however was.

Normally Zoro would start arguing with Sanji the moment he insulted him, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Right now there were more important things to worry about. His sensei was a proud man and he wouldn't ask for help if it wasn't an emergency. Even though the message that he had received from his sensei was short, it was enough for the swordsman to realize that whoever challenged the dojo was serious. If he wouldn't go home and fight this someone his sensei could lose his dojo, the same dojo that held so many memories of Kuina, not only for his sensei but for him as well. Considering all that, he ignored Sanji and went up to the crow's nest, sure that Luffy would follow him.

"Captain, I need to go home." Were the first words Zoro spoke to Luffy when they arrived in the crow's nest. He was never a man of many words, so he got right to the point.

Most of the time Luffy was carefree about every situation, but the tone of Zoro's voice let no doubt about the seriousness of the situation, so Luffy's usual bright smile vanished in a serious expression. Zoro was not only his first mate, but his best friend as well and seeing him so concerned worried the captain.

"Alright, I'll go with you." There was no hesitation in Luffy's voice.

"No." Zoro said immediately. "I have to go alone. We're in the New World and you need to stay here in case we're under attack. The stupid cook can't handle this alone." There was a light smirk at the end of his statement and at that Luffy smiled slightly again.

When the two came back down a certain navigator eyed them with a mixture of curiosity and worry and Zoro's next words only intensified these feelings.

"I'm going home for a while."

The normally loud and busy ship was quiet in the matter of seconds and everyone seemed to take a moment to take in Zoro's words. However not a minute later the silence was broken by the most unlikely person, at least that was what everyone thought.

"I'll go with you." Nami blurted out. For a moment she had stopped thinking completely and just spoke the words from her heart. The worried look in Zoro's eye that he tried to hide and his tense demeanor, told Nami how serious the situation was. All she wanted to do right now was to be by his side and help him with whatever was bothering him. However she couldn't tell him that, so she quickly made up an excuse. "Well I mean with his sense of direction he won't find his way home."

"But Nami-swan how can you even consider going with this idiot."

Before another argumentation could break out, Robin intervened. She was probably the only one who was aware of the feelings the navigator held for Zoro. However considering that she had her eyes and ears everywhere, quite literally, it wasn't all that surprising,

"I think Nami is right. It would make sense that she accompanys Mr. Swordsman, wouldn't it captain?"

"Sure." Luffy smiled brightly at the idea that Zoro didn't have to go alone after all.

"You can take my new invention, it's super." Franky suddenly announced. "It's even faster than the mini merry, so you should make it to your destination in no time."

Zoro's only reaction was a small nod, his eye resting on a certain navigator, who Frank was explaining the mechanics of his new invention to. If he was honest with himself, the swordsman was quite okay with Nami coming with him. Not that he wouldn't find his way on his own, he had a great sense of direction after all, but the thought of having Nami with him was calming. Somehow their relationship was changing.

The rest of the day was a blur to the navigator and swordsman and a few hours later they were in the middle of the ocean on their way to their destination. Still deep in thoughts Zoro thought back on what his sensei had written in his letter. Someone wanted to fight the strongest student of the dojo, so he could take over the dojo. This reminded him so much of the time when he came across this dojo. Until then he had been able to defeat the strongest and he had been sure that he could beat the strongest in this dojo as well, that was until Kuina. The thought of his childhood friend let a small smile appear on his face. However the next moment it was gone. The memory of her was still painful and this situation was serious. His sensei had written that so far no one had been able to beat this mysterious swordsman and that this person would take over the dojo if he wouldn't fight him. Loosing the dojo was not an option.

Nami watched Zoro from her place behind the rudder. He hadn't said a word about the letter that he had received and he seemed to be really worried if the expression in his eye was anything to judge by. Nami didn't know when she had started to pay so close attention to Zoro's eye, but she could read every small emotion that flickered through it. The concern and even small signs of sadness made her feel useless and all she wanted to do was help him somehow. Sure, she was coming with him on this journey and she navigated the ship so they would actually reach their destination, but that didn't seem enough to her. Taking a deep breath she stopped the ship and went over to where Zoro sat. She kneeled down next to him and gently lay a hand on his arm. The small contact made her heart race, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"If you want to talk about the letter or why you need to go home." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I just want to let you know that I'm here."

This were probably not the most reassuring words, but with her heart beating so fast and with Zoro so close to her it was the best she could come up with.

For a moment it seemed like he was debating with himself if he should tell her, but then he spoke up, his voice heavy and the expression in his eye worried.

"The letter is from my sensei." That was more information than he had been willing to share with anyone, but Nami's gentle gesture and the honesty and concern in her eyes let these words flow freely from Zoro's mouth. "There is a swordsman who wants to take over my sensei's dojo if he defeats the strongest student of the dojo, so my sensei asked me to come home."

It was only a short explanation, but considering that it was Zoro who was telling her that it meant a lot. The swordsman never talked about the people of his past and for him to share this with her was huge.

"Thanks for telling me." She whispered, to not break the moment of utmost trust between them. "I'm sure you will win this fight just like every other one." Every word was spoken with honesty and for the first time since their journey had started Zoro felt himself calm down a little.

A day later when they arrived and Zoro stepped foot on the island that he called his home for the first time in years, with Nami right by his side, he smile slightly. It wasn't the place where he grew up, but here lay his most valuable memories. This was the place where he had met her and learned what it really meant to have a dream. His hand automatically went to the white sword.

'I'm back home.'

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. His past

A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or follows my story. I hope all of you like this chapter :)

* * *

To Nami's complete surprise Zoro didn't once get lost on their way to the small village. Sure, he only followed the path, but considering that this was Zoro, who could get lost so easily, this was surprising. Maybe it was the fact that he knew this island so well, but Nami still wondered how he managed to lead the way.

When they arrived in the village Nami looked around and had to smile slightly. It was a small village and everything looked quite cozy. Considering how it looked here she couldn't help but remembered her own hometown. Cocoyasi village had the same feeling to it and Nami felt immediately at home here.

The village was still how Zoro remembered it and it seemed like nothing had really changed. Everything was still where he thought it would be and when they went through the small village Zoro saw a few familiar faces. This place was more a home to him than the actual island he was from and it was mostly thanks to the people living here.

Zoro could still remember when he first came here when he was only a kid. He had been on the search for the strongest to fight and so far he had beaten the best in very dojo he came across. The dojo on this island had a great reputation and he couldn't wait to finally meet the best fighters it had to offer.

The swordsman had to smile slightly when he remembered how surprised he had been when the best fighter of the dojo turned out to be a girl around his age. At first Zoro had been critical, not because she was a girl, because that didn't matter at all in his eyes, but because the owner of the dojo had so much fate that she would beat him. In the end Koshiro was right and his daughter was the winner of the fight.

Unknowingly to him at the time, this encounter set his future. He stayed at the dojo and kept training with Kuina. Having a rival he couldn't beat made him train that much harder and in the end that made him stronger. Despite that they were rivals they helped each other with their training, after all they shared the same dream. He never beat Kuina and it stayed that way until her accident.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"It has been a while since I last saw you."

Only now Zoro realized that he had stopped walking and now stood in front of a small booth with different items on it.

"You're quite famous now Roronoa Zoro. I can't believe that the small boy, who I used to give apples to, turned out to be one of the most wanted pirates in the world."

Nami looked with wonder how Zoro smiled down at the old woman who had just spoken up. Normally the most emotion he was showing was a confidence smirk or a barking laugh after a few mugs of sake. Now that Nami thought about it, since arriving here the swordsman seemed more at peace. Most of the time his whole posture screamed ready to fight, but here his shoulders were relaxed and his whole behavior was more gentle.

"It's good to be back." The swordsman answered and Nami could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Are you going to visit her?"

The words were spoken gently and Nami could see an almost sad look cross Zoro's face before it was gone and he nodded in confirmation. While the old woman insisted that Zoro should take the flowers, that she was offering him with him, for free of course, Nami couldn't help but worry who the old woman was referring to. Zoro had never spoken of his past, so the navigator didn't know if there was a woman in his life. At that thought her heart squeeze painfully. When meeting him, she had just assume that he was single and now was the first time someone mentioned something about a woman in his life.

After Zoro had said his goodbye to the old woman they continued their journey until the dojo finally came into view, far out of the village. Nami saw a man standing in front of it, probably waiting for Zoro's arrival. Word that Zoro arrived seemed to travel fast here, but that didn't surprise her, after all that was the case in every small village. However what happened next did surprise her. Zoro was a very proud man and even if he was badly injured, like he had been on Thriller Bark, he stood tall, never even considering giving the enemy the satisfaction to see him kneel. When they reached the middle-aged man in front of the dojo, who Nami assumed was Zoro's sensei, the swordsman kneeled down in front of him without hesitation. This picture was so strange to the navigator that she had to keep herself from gasping. If Zoro was willing to give this man so much respect, he must play a huge role in Zoro's life.

True enough, the man gave the swordsman an almost fatherly smile before he touched his shoulder lightly, apparently a sign for Zoro to stand up.

"I'm back." Were Zoro's first words to his sensei.

"Welcome home." The man replied with the same emotion in his voice.

A moment of respect seemed to pass between the two men before Zoro gently lay a hand on Nami's back. Nami was surprised for a moment and her heart beat faster at the almost loving gesture. Maybe she was interpreting too much into it, but demonstrating this closeness in front of his sensei surely could make a girl hope.

"This is Nami." He introduced her, letting her decide how much she wanted to reveal about herself to his sensei.

Nami felt almost shy under the watchful eyes of the older swordsman. Despite that he wasn't Zoro's father or anything like this she felt like this was the closest to a family Zoro had. This man was clearly greatly respected by Zoro and Nami was sure that his opinion mattered the most to the swordsman. The green-haired young man next to her was letting her into his family and this moment felt important.

"It's nice to meet you Nami. I'm Koshiro, the owner of this dojo and Zoro's sensei." He smiled gently at her and some of her nervousness vanished.

"Likewise. I'm the navigator of the Straw hats and made sure that Zoro didn't get lost on his way here."

"I wouldn't have gotten lost, I have a good sense of direction." The swordsman frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure you do." Nami rolled her eyes.

Of course they ended up bickering about the fact that Zoro seemed to get lost all the time. All the while Nami could feel Koshiro's eyes on them, just like a father, he was watching over his son and at the same time judging her if she was good enough for him or not. That thought alone sent Nami's heart racing. She had a feeling that the sensei could see right through her and detect the strong feelings she was holding for the swordsman. Sure, she had realized her feelings for Zoro, but letting others know about them was a whole different matter. Could this man really already see right through her facade?

Meanwhile Zoro was unaware of Nami's inner thoughts. If he was honest with himself he was just happy to see his sensei again and the more he thought about it the more he was thankful that Nami had come with him. Of course not because he would have been lost otherwise, his sense of direction was great after all, but because he felt a strong connection with her. Over their two years apart he had tried to fully focus on his training and for the most part he had succeed, but then again his thoughts had often drifted to the navigator. There had always been attraction between them, even Zoro was aware of that, but he had the feeling that there was something deeper between them.

Before he could think more about it, Koshiro invited them in and offered them tea. Inside the dojo nothing had changed and Zoro found himself overcome with melancholy. It all looked the same as when he had left many years ago and something about this fact was comforting.

When they all sat down at a small table his sensei asked him if he could take a look at Wado Ichimonji. Zoro had anticipated this question and gently lay Kuina's former sword on the table. His sensei just as carefully unsheathed the sword and took a closer look at it. All those years ago he had entrusted him with his daughter's most prized possession and Zoro hoped that he did Kuina's legacy justice.

"You took good care of it." Koshiro finally said and that was all the confirmation Zoro needed to know that his sensei didn't regret giving him Kuina's sword.

"I'll go see her now. It has been a while." Zoro's voice held an emotion Nami couldn't pinpoint.

All the navigator could do was watch worriedly how Zoro stood up and left the living-room with the flowers the old woman had given him. Was he now going to the woman in his life? Nami still didn't know who she was or what her relationship with Zoro was, but at the thought of the swordsman with a mysterious woman her heart squeezed painfully.

Koshiro must have noticed her reaction because he gently lay a hand on her shoulder.

"He is not going to see another woman, at least not the way you think." The sensei took a deep breath. Just the way the girl in front of him had been looking at his former student the whole time and how Zoro had so carefree argued with her, told Koshiro that these two meant a lot to each other. Zoro had brought her here and no matter if she was a navigator or not, if Zoro wouldn't have wanted to let her in on his life he would have come alone. It still hurt him to speak about his daughter's accident, but he was willing to share the history of Zoro and Kuina with Nami.

"Zoro used to train with my daughter Kuina." He nodded in the direction of an old picture which showed Koshiro, a woman and a little girl with a white sword, which Nami immediately recognized as the one that Zoro now owned. Now it made sense to Nami that Zoro had showed his sensei the white sword only moments ago. "One day she fell down the stairs. It was hard for him to accept this fate. He is visiting her grave now."

It was a short explanation, but it was all that Nami needed to know at the moment. No matter how curious Nami was about Zoro's past, she didn't want to hear it from Koshiro. The swordsman had always been closed up about his life before he met Luffy and maybe he wanted to keep it a secret, even to her. That thought hurt because she held more feelings for him, but she would respect his decision to not tell her. Sighing deeply the navigator spoke up.

"I really appreciate that you told me about Kuina, but I don't want to hear any more about Zoro's past. If he wants me to know, he will tell me himself."

Koshiro was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled gently at her. It seemed that Zoro had really found great friends and if his instincts weren't misleading him, maybe he found himself even a woman that cared deeply for him.

Zoro came back to the dojo late in the night and he was fully expecting everyone to be asleep by now, so he was more than surprised to find Nami sitting in the living room, the bottle of sake in front of her untouched.

"I asked Koshiro for this." She gestured to the sake and the two mugs. "He told me this brand was always your favorite."

The swordsman nodded and sat down next to her, pouring them both sake in a mug. It had been a long day and if he was completely honest with himself he could use a drink and company. Nami and him often drank together and he always enjoyed talking to her when it were just the two of them and some good sake.

Being here again and just having visited Kuina brought a lot of emotions closer to the surface and next to Luffy, he shared the deepest connection with Nami, maybe even deeper than he was aware of. Considering that, it was almost too easy to tell her about what was going through his mind.

"You know, I didn't grew up here, but this is more a home to me than the island I'm from. I was a kid when I arrived here in search of a good fight. Until then I beat the best fighters at every dojo I came across."

He sounded proud of it and Nami could almost imagine a little Zoro smirking confidently at her. It seemed like he had always been ambitious and self-assured.

"In this dojo Koshiro said to me that his daughter Kuina was the strongest fighter here. I didn't believe him until she won against me. After that I stayed here to train with her. She used to beat me all the time, to be quite honest I never once won against her." Zoro smiled sadly before his fists clenched tightly. "That someone so strong could be gone so easily in just a blink of an eye still seems unbelievable to me."

Nami knew how this felt. Bellemere had been a marine and so strong, not only physically but mentally as well, but it had only taken a small movement of the finger to take her away. The hurt and pain she had felt had been overwhelming and sometimes the memories came back and it still hurt. She understood his pain and all she wanted to do right now was tell Zoro that she was here for him. Gently she lay her hand over Zoro's clenched ones and squeeze it gently. His hands relaxed a little under her touch and their fingers intertwined when he spoke up again.

"I didn't want to accept it, but I had no choice so the least I can do is cherish her memory and the best way to do this is to become the world's greatest swordsman. We promised each other that one of us would achieve this goal and I'll do it."

"If anyone can do that it's you." Nami said and looked deep into his eyes. "I'll be with you the whole way until you're be the world's greatest swordsman." She could have said that all of their friends would be there for him, because that was certainly true, but this was her moment. She wanted him to know that she wanted to be by his side the whole way to it.

Zoro looked at the woman who was sitting so close to him, their hands still intertwined. Her words meant so much to him and slowly he began to realize that the feeling he held for her was indeed love. She was the first person who he had shared his past with and that alone should have made him realize how much she meant to him. Words were never his strong suit, but he wanted her to know how much it meant to him that she was here with him. Leaning down he gently kissed her forehead before laying an arm around her and pulling her closer.

In this moment Nami couldn't feel happier. There was still a lot of feelings to talk about, but this was perfect for the moment. Just enjoying Zoro's closeness the navigator slowly felt her exhaustion from their long travel catch up with her.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. The greatest strength of all

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I'm happy that you liked it so far and I hope you enjoy the ending of it as well :)

* * *

The next morning when Nami woke up it took her a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep with Zoro in the living-room yesterday. While the position she had slept in hadn't been the most comfortable, sleeping in Zoro's arms the whole night had been worth it. She couldn't believe that Zoro had opened up so much to her the day before, but it made her heart beat faster.

A look at the man besides her made her smile even more. He was still asleep and even looked comfortable, but that was just so like him, he could sleep everywhere and be perfectly fine with it. Gently moving out of his arms Nami stood up and stretched. Surely everyone would be awake soon, so the navigator quickly went to the room Koshiro had assigned her and got ready for the day.

When Nami came back downstairs Zoro and his sensei were already sitting at the small table and eating breakfast. After greeting Koshiro Nami sat down as well and it seemed that she came just in right moment to witness another surprise.

"I would like for you to teach my students this morning. I'm sure they can lean a lot from you." It was more a statement from Koshiro than a question, but Zoro answered none the less.

"As long as you're okay with them learning from a pirate." He smirked in agreement.

After the three finished breakfast Koshiro lead them to a small training area and Nami took a seat at the side and watched how the sensei introduced Zoro to his students. She watched in wonder how good Zoro was with the small kids, not too harsh but strict enough to be taken serious. It was a new side of him she got to see, but then again it wasn't surprising when she thought about how Zoro acted with Chopper. Now that Nami thought more about it, the swordsman was almost fatherly when it came to Chopper. Considering that, it didn't surprise her at all that he was so good with the students. Smiling she watched him teach the younger swordsmen a few of his attacks.

"You're really lucky." The woman sitting next to Nami pulled her out of her thoughts. Taking her eyes off of Zoro she turned her head to the side to face whoever was talking to her. By the looks of it, the girl was a little younger than her and judging by the sword laying next to her she was a swordswoman.

"Why?" Nami asked confused.

"Zoro is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you then. I just thought that you looked so lovingly at him that you two must be a couple."

"We're nakama." Not a lie, but it wasn't the entirely truth either, especially after yesterday. Since talking to him last night and the small kiss he gave her, she was sure that she loved him. When she turned back to the front she saw that Zoro was still talking to a few students and she couldn't help but smile slightly. Admitting to herself that she really loved Zoro had been easier than she had thought, but maybe after denying it for so long she was just tired of not acknowledging her true feelings for him.

Now the only problem was how she should tell him or if she even wanted to tell him. After hearing his motivation to become the world's greatest swordsman the last thing she wanted was to stand in his way, but was it really selfish to hope that he would return her feelings? The kiss had been an indication, but still. They both had their dreams to fulfill, but being together wouldn't hinder either of them. If anything, Nami had learned during her time with the Straw hats that strong connections could make someone that much stronger. However if Zoro saw it this way, she wasn't sure.

Suddenly the door to the small training area flew open and a student ran in, looking scared.

"The fighter who wants to fight Zoro is here."

Nami could almost see how Zoro's former relaxed posture completely vanished and was replaced with his usual expression, a hand already laying on his swords ready to fight. It was time to meet the reason they made this journey here.

It was more than a surprise when they saw Tashigi standing outside. Koshiro had told them that the mystery swordsman had worn a mask when she had fought against the dojo members. Maybe Tashigi had been afraid that anyone would recognize her, but against Zoro it seemed like she wanted to fight as herself without a mask hiding her identity.

The realization who was standing in front of him and that here in this dojo in front of his sensei made Zoro clench his fists.

"How dare you come here of all place to fight me and give my sensei grief."

Most of the time Zoro was excited to face a strong opponent, but now Nami could clearly see anger in his eye. She remembered the conversation she had with Zoro yesterday and the picture of Kuina Koshiro had showed her. Now she could understand why Zoro was so angry that Tashigi had to fight him in this dojo of all places. A look at the sensei confirmed her suspicion when she saw pain and sadness in his eyes when he looked at the swordswoman. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard loud noises coming from behind her and a second later hundreds of marines arrived. To Nami's surprise Tashigi looked just as surprised as her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Smoker told us to follow you and back you up."

"I don't want you to fight, this is my fight."

She sounded sincere and for once Nami believed that it hadn't been her intention to bring anyone with her to this fight. The navigator didn't know a lot about Tashigi, but she didn't seem like the type to do something like this, after all she was a swordsman as well.

"We have the order from Smoker so we'll fight."

Zoro was about to tell them that it didn't matter to him if he fought one of them or all when Nami spoke up.

"I'll take care of them. You just focus on your fight with Tashigi." She smiled confidently at him.

Zoro only grunted in respond and turned back to his opponent. If she said so he was sure that he could fully focus on his fight with Tashigi. He had to smirked slightly at the thought that the navigator had indeed gotten stronger over the two years they had been apart and more beautiful as well, not that he was going to tell her that.

Koshiro had watched the small exchanged between his former student and Nami and he could only smile at what he saw.

"He trusts you a lot." The older man said to Nami, who stood still next to him.

"We're nakama." Nami replied. This was the second time today that she described her and Zoro's relationship like that and it felt wrong. There was much more between them.

"Still, I'm sure he won't let anyone protect his back." The sensei smiled slightly.

Now that he mentioned it, Nami realized that he was indeed right. Without arguing or doubting her abilities to defeat the other marines Zoro had completely trusted her to protect his back while he put his complete focus on Tashigi. Nami didn't know a lot about swordsmen and their codex, but she remembered that Zoro had once said during a fight that a scar on the back would be dishonorable. However the navigator tried to not interpret too much into it, after all he trusted Luffy just as much during a battle, but then again he knew his captain was strong. Zoro had to know that she was one of the weakest in the crew, after all he already had to save her countless times, but he still was sure that she would be able to protect his back. Thinking about this she couldn't keep her heart from beating faster, maybe he could return her feelings after all. For now however she needed to focus on the upcoming fight.

The marines were no match for her new skills, so it didn't take her long to defeat them all. With this threat out of the way Nami fully focused on the fight between Tashigi and Zoro. The swordsman seemed to hold back, but now that Nami knew how similar the captain looked to Kuina, the navigator wasn't surprised by that. Especially with the memories of his childhood friend so close to the surface it must be hard for him to fight her here of all places and all Nami could hope was that the fight would be over soon.

In the end Zoro was the clear winner, but he hadn't really hurt her aside from a few scratches that came with every fight between swordsman.

"Leave." He told her when he sheathed his swords.

"You should end my life here." Tashigi replied, still laying on the ground but speaking like a true swordswoman.

"I won't, so leave." With that the swordsman turned his back on her and went back to the dojo where Nami and his sensei were waiting for him.

Without another word Zoro passed them and went into the garden where he had often come to meditate when he lived here.

Nami watched him go with a worried look in her eyes. Surely the fight itself hadn't worn him out, but the memories that came with it. Should she go after him or just let him be?

As if sensing her inner conflict Koshiro, who still stood next to her, spoke up.

"Give him a few minutes before you go to him. I'm sure he has a lot to think about."

By the pond in the garden Zoro was indeed deep in thoughts. However not only his fight with Tashigi was on his mind, but also something he realized during his fight with her. If he was completely honest with himself he had realized it already before this fight, to be exact when him and Nami fell asleep last night. Their relationship had always been special, but there was something new added to it and slowly he realized what it was. Maybe it was time to tell her.

An hour after she had seen Zoro go to the garden Nami couldn't wait anymore. Maybe she should give him more time, but she was never the most patient of people, so she slowly approached him. He was standing near a beautiful pond and seemed deep in thoughts.

"Are you alright?" She asked him gently when she was close enough.

A short nod was her answer, but when Zoro turned around to her with a look in his eye that she had never seen before, her heart speed up.

"Thanks for protecting my back, so I could fully focus on my fight with Tashigi." His voice was gentle and when he stepped closer to her and took her hand in his Nami almost hold her breath. "It means a lot to me that you came with me and I want to let you know that you're the only one I want here. I care for you more than I should for a nakama."

That was as far with confessing his feelings as he could go, but he hoped that Nami could understand the meaning behind his words.

The navigator couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, she had hoped to hear something like this from him, but that it was actually happening made her heart jump with joy. It might not be a direct confession, but seeing that this was Zoro, who hardly expressed his feelings through words, it meant the world to her. Considering that, there was only one answer she wanted to give him.

"I do too."

With her words of confirmation Zoro closed the small gap between their lips and kissed her.

Later that day it was time to start their journey back, after all their captain and their friends were waiting for them.

"I'm proud of you and I know that she would be too. Live the dream you two shared and become the world's greatest swordsman." Were his sensei's last words before him and Nami left the dojo.

Koshiro watched the two young pirates leave. It seemed like Zoro had finally found the greatest strength of all, love.

This had been an emotional journey for Zoro, but he was glad that he had the chance to see his sensei again. This man was almost like a father for him and he was glad that he approved of his choices in life. Then there was the fact that Nami and him had connected on a different level. Before coming home he had already been aware of his feelings for her changing, but it seemed like this journey had been what he needed to fully understand his feeling for her. With that in mind he took a hold of her hand and stopped walking for a moment.

"I'm glad you came here with me."

Nami was surprised at first when he stopped so suddenly, but his words melted her heart.

"Thanks for taking me with you." She smiled softly at him and squeeze his hand.

Never before had she thought that she would be able to get the chance to meet Zoro's sensei. After this journey she was aware that him and his daughter had a huge impact on Zoro's life and his dream to become the world's greatest swordsman and she was glad that she got to meet Koshiro. Knowing more about Zoro's past now, she was sure that she was indeed in love with this strong and dedicated man.

When they had set sail Zoro looked back at the island with a small smile. The next time he would come here he would be the world's greatest swordsman, just like he had promised her and he would bring the woman he loved along with him.

* * *

A/N: A reader asked me if I could write a small sequel to this story with the reaction of the crew to Nami and Zoro's relationship. It's called 'Back on board' if you want to read it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
